Carry On
by AnnaTW
Summary: Alternate and carried on scenes from Iron Man2. SPOILERS!


**OMG! How AMAZING was Iron Man2?! And how CUTE was Tony and Pepper's kiss?! I wanted to watch it over and over again. Robert Downey Jr is gorgeous. Changing and carrying on a few scenes, forgive me if i've mucked up the few lines from the movie.**

"You're gorgeous. Go on kiss me" Tony leaned in further to Pepper.

"Tony" Pepper leaned further back, she could smell the drink on his breath "You just peed in your suit"

"Yeah so? It's got a filtration system" Tony leaned in again "You could practically drink it"

"Tony." Pepper said more pointedly this time "Send everyone home"

Tony tried to stare her down, but it wasn't working. He breathed deeply because he was heavily intoxicated and finding it hard to breathe properly this close to Pepper. Tony sighed and pulled back, taking the microphone off of Pepper.

"Fine" he pulled his eyes from Pepper and stared at the crowd "Party's over"

The crowed groaned at the party being cut short. The blonde in the front started to chant for Tony to carry on and everyone else started to join in. Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Pepper who had her arms crossed and looked like she meant business. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but knew she wouldn't have it in front of all these people, but they refused to go. Natasha had said that if it was her last birthday she'd do what she wanted, with who she wanted.

And Tony wanted Pepper.

"No, no, no" the crowd carried on "NO" the crowd shut up. They were a bit taken back by Tony's change in mood "Go home, _all _of you"

With this he dropped the microphone and walked past a stressed looking Pepper Potts, down into the basement. When he reached the bottom step he headed straight for the platform to take his suit off. The bots started to work and slowly undid each screw to let free the birthday boy.

Once Tony was back in his, now crumpled, birthday shirt and trousers he walked over to the sink in the corner of the room. He had a pounding headache and felt like crap. He looked in his reflection and saw the criss-cross lines that were splayed over his entire chest and squinted his eyes shut. When he heard the click of Pepper's heels briskly walking down to him, he prepared himself for her wrath. He really couldn't be dealing with an earful off of her. He sighed again and leaned his hands on the sink counter, not bothering to notice Pepper.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Pepper's voice screeched across the workshop.

"Nothing" Tony mumbled.

"Well it sure didn't seem like nothing" Pepper was frustrated as hell.

"Just drop it Pepper" Tony turned his head slightly so Pepper got a side view. He didn't turn though because the Palladium was starting to get too much and on top of the alcohol, he was just too weak.

"Err, how about no Tony?" Pepper's sarcastic tone cut through Tony "You just caused hell up there and I'm the one that has to clean it up. So please just tell me _why _you acted like such a jerk just now?"

Tony knew he wasn't going to get rid of her easily. He took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Pepper in the dim light of the workshop. His shirt was mostly opened due to him gallivanting around in the Iron Man suit, so his chest was on full show to the woman standing across from him. Tony hadn't heard her walk any closer during their talk, but she was now only a few feet from him. Her hands were on her hips and her nostrils were flaring.

When he had fully turned and the light shone off of his reactor though, Pepper's stance changed. Her arms slowly drooped to her sides and her eyes wandered all over his chest. She edged closer so that she was practically pushed against him.

"Tony, what-?" she reached out and lightly ran her fingertips over the lines on his chest.

"Palladium" Tony's eyes followed Pepper's hand "Running through me"

"_God_ Tony" Pepper breathed, angling her head to get a better look at him. She brought her hands to his biceps and turned him in the light so she could see it properly "This doesn't look good"

Tony pulled her arms down and tried to brush past her "Its fine" but Pepper's hand stopped him.

"This is why you're acting like such an idiot isn't it?" Pepper reached out and poked his chest "Is it... are you in some real danger here Tony? Because if so I want it checked out. I can't just leave it. I can't just leave you" her hand dropped down at her side and she looked up at him.

"I've already tried everything possible Pepper, I can't- i've just got to make the most of what i've got" Tony went to walk off again.

"Don't talk like that!"

"Like what?" Tony was upset and angry at himself "Like a dead man? Because that's what I am Pepper" tears started to run down his cheeks "There is _nothing _that can save me. What's supposed to be keeping me alive, is killing me. And there's no way around it. I've just gotta take what I can get Pepper"

Pepper walked towards Tony and reached out to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and took him in. Tony slowly wrapped his own arms around Pepper's waist and buried his nose in her hair. He shifted his leg slightly and tightened his hold on Pepper. She shifted her hold on him and pulled back just so. She quickly wiped her own tears from her cheeks and then slowly wiped Tony's away with her thumb from his own cheek.

"Tony don't ever give up" Pepper whispered "There's always something. And we'll find it" she smiled faintly.

"You sure of that?" Tony smiled back and asked quietly. Reaching to brush the bangs out of Pepper's eyes. He was glad to be getting some support, even if he didn't believe it. It was Pepper saying it though, so Tony believed it more than ever. Tony _did _want to kiss Pepper, but didn't know if now was the right time.

He decided a small one couldn't really hurt. He leaned in and just lightly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, but didn't really move because she knew Tony needed the comfort. Tony moved his hands to rest on either side of Pepper's waist, while Pepper's hands reached to grip his collar. They pulled apart and took a minute to think things through.

Pepper simply nodded "Come on genius" Pepper pulled back fully and ran her hand down to clasp his "We'll figure something out."

* * *

"Huh, so I lost _both_ the kids in the divorce?" Tony turned to look at Happy, smug at his remark. When Tony saw the look on Happy's face though he turned back to Pepper and Natasha.

"Maybe you and Natasha can stay and-?" Pepper started as she stood, ignoring Tony's comment.

"I'd rather we finished our conversation Pepper" Tony also stood, angling his head a bit as if to persuade Pepper even more to stay for a few minutes. Pepper stared and looked over to Happy.

"Can you take my bags down to the car Happy? I'll be down in a sec" Pepper smiled at him and then nodded at Natasha, excusing her. Both Natalie and Happy gave each other wary looks and then headed out the room together. Once they both left Pepper looked at Tony and waited for him to talk. Tony wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he wanted to say something.

"Look" Tony sighed "I'm sorry for how I acted-"

"Oh so now I'm getting an actual apology?" Pepper interrupted. Tony looked at her and sighed, Pepper was taking a lot of energy out of him.

"Yes. You are" he walked around the table "I know making you CEO has put a lot of pressure on you" Pepper went to interrupt, but Tony beat her to it "But you seemed really... grateful for me giving you that position. I thought it'd make you happier. I thought that you'd stick around longer" Tony carried on walking around the table to Pepper.

"Tony, I was shocked that you offered me CEO and yes I was grateful but..." Pepper shifted to the other leg and looked down at her feet "...why did you think I wouldn't stick around?"

"Oh come on Pepper" Tony shoved his hands in his pockets "You know i've acted like a right idiot recently and I thought I'd push you too far eventually and-"

"And why is that exactly?" the room went silent. Pepper and Tony stared each other in the eyes. Tony nervously looked out the window and bit on his bottom lip. Pepper was a little worried at how Tony was acting. He had completely locked himself off to her recently and they'd hardly talked since his party. Pepper leaned out and pulled on his jacket lapel with one hand and turned his body so it was back angled towards hers.

"Just... stuff" Tony brushed the subject off and looked down at the space between them.

"_What_ stuff?" Pepper tried to push the subject. Tony looked back at Pepper and for a moment wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. He decided against it because he didn't want to worry her before she went away on business. She didn't need to worry about him as well as running his company. He enclosed her wrist with his hand and pulled it down to in between their bodies.

"Nothing" Pepper gave Tony a look. Tony slid his hand down lower and entwined their fingers. "Nothing Pepper, don't worry about me" They both, simultaneously looked at their hands and then at each other. Pepper's hand flexed and tightened around Tony's for a moment. Sure she was pissed at him for being an arse, but something was wrong with him and he was being... well, _cute_.

"Tony-"

"Have a good trip Pepper" Tony smiled and slipped his hands from Pepper's hand, moving it to her lower back. He started to usher her out of the room and Pepper reluctantly was led by Tony's hand. Once they reached the door, Pepper turned towards Tony. Her hand returned to his lapel, like earlier and stopped him from walking away. Tony looked expectedly at her.

"When I get back, we're talking about this" Pepper smiled and then walked out the door. Tony stood there for a minute and smiled at the thought of _his _redhead. Shaking his head, he walked and threw the strawberries in the bin. Tony went to walk out the room when something caught his eye. The town model from his dad's video...

* * *

"I resign!" Pepper yelled out in frustration. Her words hit Tony like a tonne of bricks and he couldn't help but feel hurt.

"What did you just say?"

"I can't deal with worrying about whether you're going to get killed or ruin the company or-"

"You're right" Tony cut in "You deserve better" he walked closer towards her "You've taken such good care of me" he took her hand "You got me through a really hard time, so thank-you" Pepper's mouth was agape, she'd expected more resistance. Tony stared at her and took a breath "Let's talk cleanup..."

"Yeah so, I can try to get people to sort the expo out-"

"And what about the press because you know how they get?" Tony stared at Pepper ramble on and turn back into CEO mode. He stepped in closer again.

"Well you know that they-"

Tony _kissed_ her.

He leaned in and just did it. He was finding it hard to enjoy it as much as he had his Iron Man suit on and so couldn't really feel the curves of her body. At least he had his helmet off so he could prolong the kiss. His armour-clad hands found their way to her waist and wrapped around her. He angled his head and deepened the kiss. Pepper opened her mouth and let his tongue enter her mouth. Tony felt Pepper's hand reach up and grip his hair; it then drew a path down around his neck and dropped at her side.

They barley pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Weird?" Tony's eyes twinkled, _so _glad he'd finally, properly kissed _his _girl. Pepper looked at him, her mouth slightly open and gasped. A faint smile was evident on her face.

"No" she smiled lightly "Really not weird"

"Good" Tony mumbled as he leaned back in to kiss her again. He pressed his lips back to Pepper's while her opposite hand returned back to dig into his hair. They just started to get back into it, but someone's voice cut through and caused them both to turn their heads.

"You know it really was weird for me" Rhodey "you look like two seals fighting over a grape"

"Well actually I'd just quit- and err" Pepper felt awkward.

"It's okay. I heard everything" Rhodey cut Pepper's embarrassed rambling.

"Hey, hey" Tony turned to face his friend "Get out of here"

"Actually, I was here first. Get a roof" Rhodey laughed at his own joke and saw a smiling Pepper and Tony.

"I thought you were done with the one liners?" Tony threw his arm around Pepper's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Yeah that was my last one" Rhodey answered back "Listen my car got blown up in all of that. So i'm going to have to borrow the suit" he said as he stood up and locked his helmet down.

"Err, no i'm not cool with that Rhodey" Tony tried to stop his friend, but he'd already taken off. Which left just him and Pepper. Tony watched his friend leave and turned round to look at Pepper whose eyes were following the light in the sky who had just taken off. He quickly pulled his suit gloves off of his hands and rested them on the low wall at the edge of the building.

"Still going to resign?" Tony got Pepper's attention. She smiled and looked back up to the sky, acting as though she actually had to think about it. She bit on her lip and then looked at Tony's face.

"I might re-think it" Pepper said after a short few seconds.

"_Thank God_" Pepper giggled at Tony. He smirked and pulled Pepper against him by her waist again. One of Pepper's arms ran around his neck and clasped with her other to cling to him.

"But not as your CEO" Pepper added before her eyes traced the outlines of his face. She thought he was perfect. He was a genius, rich as, funny and gorgeous. Sure he may be a narcissist at times and completely arrogant, but that just made Pepper want Tony even more.

"Oh" Tony whined "That means _i'm_ going to have to do it" Tony's hands stroked down her sides and rested on her hips.

"Don't lie" Pepper smiled and went on her tip-toes "You won't do your job" Tony grinned at this and leant in to kiss her, hoping they wouldn't be interrupted again. He managed to open his mouth for her and welcomed Pepper. He squeezed her hips in response and felt her nails scratch the back of his neck. Tony angled his head so that their noses and foreheads were pushed together. Pepper's hands came to either side of Tony's head and pulled him even closer, if that was possible. Tony moaned into the kiss as Pepper bit his bottom lip.

"God i'm eternally grateful to Justin Hammer" Pepper gave Tony an odd look, so he explained "If he hadn't been a jealous _twat, _he would've never made those drones. And I would never have had to save you. Ergo, he helped me wake up and go after you" Tony pecked her on the lips "Properly this time"

"Oh so you wouldn't have bothered if it weren't for him?" Pepper asked mock-upset.

"Ah come on, give a guy a break" Tony smiled against Pepper's skin, still millimetres from her lips "I've been after you for years and we both know it. Hammer's idioticy just gave me the last push _I_ needed to push _you_ "His eyes were closed and his forehead was leaning against hers.

"Push me?" Pepper breathed Tony in, she felt content.

"We've been dancing around the subject for a long, _long _time. And if I knew I just needed an explosion and I had to kiss you to make this happen" Tony opened his eyes and saw Pepper's smiling face "then I would have made my move earlier" Tony kissed her temple.

"Better late than never" Pepper said quietly.

"Hmm" Tony felt Pepper shiver "Right come on, we're going to go back to the mansion, have a shower and rest up" he pulled back from Pepper and grabbed one of her hands whilst reaching for his gloves with the other. Pepper smiled at the idea and followed Tony.

* * *

"Oh sorry Mr. Stark" the Senator looked Tony in the eye "Annoying how a little prick can be. Let's take a picture"

Tony smirked and reluctantly put his arm round the Senator. The crowd applauded and photos were flashing every 2seconds. After 10minutes of standing around, Tony couldn't be bothered to fake a smile anymore and so waved everyone off. As he was walking off the stage he caught sight of red hair shining in the sun at the back, behind everyone sitting down. At that thought, he's first real smile plastered across his face, since he stepped on that stage.

"Thanks a lot Senator" Tony turned and shook the man's hand. The Senator just nodded and walked in the opposite direction "And i'll see you soon Rhodey" Tony shook his friend's hand "Stay out of trouble."

With that Tony bounced down the steps and off the stage. He politely pushed past people in the crowd who seemed to want to shake his hand. Tony wasn't sure why so many people wanted to shake his hand, seriously, what would it achieve? Whatever he managed to squeeze through the gaps and broke free. To come to the sight of the back of his newly appointed PA. Tony walked up behind her and grabbed one of her hands that was hanging by her side, the other was busy on her Blackberry.

"Hey" Tony let his presence known, talking into Pepper's ear and kissing her cheek.

"Hey yourself" Pepper smiled and turned, managing to twist her arm so her hand stayed clasped in Tony's "How does it feel then? Being 'honoured' and all?" Pepper smiled, knowing Tony hated it.

"Painful, the Senator thought he'd take some of his, shall I say stress, out on me" Tony pointed to the little red dot of blood that now appeared on his white shirt "What a nice guy, huh?"

"Well I would bet that a lot of his stress is a cause to you, _Iron Man_. But I'm sure you'll live" Pepper smiled at her boyfriend and enjoyed being able to be close to him in public now. They'd been dating for about 2months and they were each loving every second of it. Tony sure was enjoying it too, if Pepper didn't set _some _limits, they'd be at it behind the stage at that very minute. So he settled for the little pleasures he was allowed outside his or her house.

"Maybe" Tony pulled his hand up to fiddle with a piece of loose hair that was falling against her shoulders "But I might need the kiss of life" Tony's hand weaved round to pull her closer and he leaned in as well.

"Hmm, you might need it" Pepper stepped closer "Going to ask the Senator to give you it?" she joked with him. Tony pouted and gave her a sad look.

"As appealing as that sounds" Tony was breathing against her lips now "I was more hoping you could give me it? I would _definitely _enjoy it more" Tony pecked her lips pointedly "I think you'd enjoy it too"

"Fine. You've persuaded me" Pepper smiled and pushed her lips against Tony's. She smiled into the kiss and felt Tony's free arm wrap around her and pull her close into him. Tony always loved pulling Pepper against him because, minus the Iron Man suit, he could feel every inch of Pepper, the heat coming off of her body and the tingle the touch of her skin sent through him. Tony's tongue begged for entrance and Pepper was only too happy to oblige. Their hands started to roam over each other's bodies and Tony's manhood was ever-growing. As they _were _in public, they both felt it was time to calm it.

"Mmm" Tony licked his lips "I think that did it. Although I may need more kisses later, just to make sure I make it through" he smirked.

"Think I can manage that" Pepper kissed him back on the lips. She couldn't hold herself. This happened in public sometimes. Tony pushed, as always, and sometimes Pepper just couldn't stop herself. Then it took Tony to be the one to pull back because he knew he'd never live it down if Pepper pushed him over the edge. Which she could do sometimes with her wandering hands, it didn't necessarily have to end in sex when Tony was dealing with Pepper.

So Tony did. He pulled back.

"Okay, please tell me we've been here long enough for it to be acceptable" Tony's hand wandered to the small of her back "I seriously don't think you're going to last throughout the reception"

"Another half hour and we can go back to the mansion" Pepper slid her hand to his belt buckle and went to whisper in his ear "Because _i'm_ not the one you should be worrying about" with that Pepper bit on Tony's earlobe and pulled back fully. Leaving Tony feeling very flushed and turned on.

"Oh game on" Tony slipped his hand back into hers "Half hour and that's _it_"

"Sure thing, Tony" Pepper kissed him fully on the lips once more, before pulling him to talk to some stuffy old men in military uniform.

**Ta-Da. I just wanted to include **_**every **_**scene that involved Pepperony, they're FARR to cute. Did we all like Iron Man2? Seen it twice in two days already, bring on showing number3! (: HAPPY WRITING ALL, AnnaTW**


End file.
